


Sweet

by potentiality_26



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Ficlet, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: It was Gideon’s idea to begin with- in a way, at least.How Rip started baking.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I only recently finished watching S2, and it's like _Legends of Tomorrow_ to invest me in this relationship and then not speak of it again, so I wrote a little something based on "Doomworld".

It was Gideon’s idea to begin with- in a way, at least. 

Working at a single problem constantly and without success could be remarkably time consuming.  It was as though Rip looked up one day and discovered that weeks had passed.  Gideon, though- Gideon wasn’t surprised.  Gideon had set a timetable. 

She told him to sleep only when he was too tired to keep his eyes open, told him to eat only when his hands shook too much from hunger to operate her controls- and all as if she knew that he had to get something out of his system.  And when the time came, she locked him out of those controls altogether.  He could override, but he hadn’t done that since he almost made her kill her crew.

And he couldn’t now, not when she said, “You need to do something fun, Captain.”

He considered a dozen arguments on why they shouldn’t waste time, toyed with a dozen snide remarks, and then he thought about how _nice_ it would be to do something absolutely frivolous for a while.  Of course, Gideon would set a timetable for the frivolity as well- knowing as he didn’t, yet, just how difficult it would be to stop once he had begun- but right then it seemed... utterly necessary.  So he said, “All right.”  And then, “I want to bake a cake.”

The cake was white, filled with jam and slathered with billowy frosting.  “What does it taste like?” she asked, her tone of voice- always the same and yet always altogether different- making his hand shake a little with a different kind of hunger as he laid it on a panel. 

“Sweet,” he told her, cutting a slice and eating it with more deliberation than he might have otherwise.  He sat on the floor in the kitchen with a plate balanced on his knees.  Sitting at the table wouldn't feel right, not when he was... so alone.  “But the frosting has a little... tang to it that goes well with the jam.  And the cake is soft.”

“I see,” she said, though obviously she didn’t.  She could look up descriptions and understand, but she could never technically see. 

“You know,” he said, “plenty of cakes are more about how they look than how they taste.”

“I know,” she replied.  She showed him pictures, later- of cakes with five or more elaborate layers, cakes laden with glistening fruit and shimmering bows.  Cakes that looked like top hats, snowmen, gift boxes.  Cakes covered in sugar flowers more beautiful than real ones. 

“Shall we have a little more fun?” he asked.  This was a time ship, after all.  Surely they had a little to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com).


End file.
